Not Now
by Brooke Warner
Summary: Remus Lupin visits the Potters to see their new baby boy. Oneshot.


On this particular night, Remus Lupin waited, thin mouth pursed and slender nose crinkled at the hot air, waiting in front of a small door. No more than twenty, Remus wore about his lean form a simple cotton shirt and beige trousers, hands in pockets and head turning about in thought. Lupin looked to the white moon as he did on such glorious days: the fear was almost absent in such instances. When the green door opened widely, a handsome, black haired boy of the same age stood behind it, roaring in excitement at the sight of Remus.

"Moony!" he clapped two large arms about him, unhesitating as ever, "You'll have a laugh when you see him! He's Prongs's alright! Those other blokes are out for good!"

"That's wonderful to hear, Padfoot." Replied Lupin happily, soft eyes twinkling elatedly.

"You can stop it now, Sirius, I get the point." Another person came into view. This boy's grin was wide and flagrantly charming—an inner light of glowing vivaciousness that could never be dimmed lived inside the heart of James Potter. Lupin's mouth broke into a smile befitting his scruffy character, a beam that did not hide his scars as well but felt so pure upon his face around friends.

"Remus!" a feminine voice said. Lupin felt his heart melt at the sound of her voice. He turned obligingly and wondered at the happiness in her emerald eyes, letting his own grin faded shyly to that of shining eyes and a pursed but smiling mouth. If James was a light Lilly Potter was the sun. There she stood; holding a little wriggling bundle with such care and affection Remus could feel his brain whirling like a dervish.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Lilly said intensely, her lack of sleep only illustrated in her slightly breathless voice.

"How could I miss the big christening?" his brown hair splayed on to his face as he shifted his feet. After all of his years with Sirius and James he had never gained their effortless, suave manner. He looked around the room in a sudden rush of thought. "Where's Wormtail?"

"He said there was some Order business he had to attend to." Sirius laughed and sat himself upon the couch, swigging a butterbeer in thought. "He mumbled something about 'Dumbledore's orders' and rushed off."

Lupin sighed, "And the time before that it was something at the Leaky Cauldron and the time before that he needed to visit Mungo's for—"

"It's his mum, isn't it?" James interjected, "His mum's got him running around so that he's not seen with the likes of us and he doesn't want us to think the worst of him."

They laughed for a moment, but all saw the logic in this hypothesis too. Sirius took another swig. "Wormtail. Good 'ol chap," he said loftily, "trying to get outta rows as much as he can. He's a right-out peace keeper." He smacked his lips; all recognized the soft edge to Sirius' words.

Lilly cooed at the blankets again, and reached out her arms to Lupin. "Would you like to hold him, Remus?" her wide eyes blinked and nothing could stop Remus' outstretched arms.

"Of course." He took the blue blankets and warm body with a queer feeling. When he looked to the happy mother he could feel nothing but joy, Lupin felt odd as he held such a solid form of life between his fingers. When he looked at the face he grinned and looked to James, who had become oddly quiet.

"Padfoot is right, Prongs, he's a dead ringer for you. Look at that hair! He's almost got a full head and he's just a newborn!" James chuckled.

"Yep, I've got myself a hairy son!"

"James!"

"Well, it's true!" they both poked at one another playfully, but the couple's attention was not long distracted from the little boy. Lupin looked at the curious thing, eyes closed until this instant.

"but, his…" Lupin looked at the light coloured eyes in surprise. As green as his mother's, the baby looked to Lupin with such wisdom and expectance Remus felt greatly unnerved by what he held. His nephew, who would learn how to ride a broom like his father and charm like his other uncle; charm…Remus thought of the war. Would he live in a world free from the evil that his family fights so hard against? Could his life be unaffected by pain and suffering? What could he could teach such a boy, so free from inner demons that his greatest fear would be his score on the OWLS or if his house was going to win the next Quddich match. This soul would speak to him as any other would, live a life Remus had missed.

He handed the child back, "He'll be a handsome boy."

"Nah!" said James, "He'll be as scrawny and messy-haired as his pa!" Lilly smacked him lightly. The group settled into light chatter for a time, becoming vociferous hysterics as their conversation became gradually merrier.

There was a knock.

Remus opened the door, smile disappearing as he saw who their visitor was.

"Who is it, Moony?" Sirius hollered, but did not need to answer as Albus Dumbledore crossed into the living area, nodding at each in turn. All quieted as Dumbledore smiled.

"Good evening, Lilly, James, Sirius, Remus," he nodded to each in turn, "I understand there is a christening tonight?"

Lilly nodded contentedly, James put an arm about Lilly and the boy.

"Do you know the wizarding method?"

Both nodded.

"Very well, then let us begin."

Lilly placed her wand on the coffee table, followed by James, followed by Sirius and Remus. They each piled upon the other perfectly, spinning slightly from a midpoint in the wand like the face of a clock. Lilly held the baby securely; face becoming anxious as she saw Dumbledore prepare his wand. He placed the tip of his wand upon the point of intersection between each wand. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked to Lilly, calming her to the incandescent state of before. Dumbledore raised his wand, a soft ribbon of light following him to the small, unblemished forehead of the little boy. Remus felt it as everyone else did; like they disapparated and were stuck in the place of nonexistence for a moment too long. He saw dark images in the nothingness, the full moon shining brightly, a young Prongs in the Shack once again with a haggard Padfoot and him with the feeling Wormtail was nearby, a whirling sound of rushing water accompanied by green light—

Green. All eyes were upon the baby gurgling in Lily's arms. Even she did not look serene for an instant. All knew the name which was to be his.

"I must be going then." Dumbledore set his own wand in his robes, "He will be a fine boy."

Dumbledore disapparated with a pop, leaving behind him a room so quiet none could think of what to say. After a pregnant pause, it was James who spoke first.

"Who would've thought," he chuckled shakily, "what our little hairy bundle would've been called!

Lilly gave a laugh that sounded like chimes and pecked his cheek. "No more jokes like that, James, I think he has enough against him as it is with the skinny build from his father!" James roared playfully and attacked Lilly, not avoiding the baby in the least with his tickling fingers. The light air had not yet come for the other two.

"Well," said Remus, "I need to be getting back to business, so I'll just be going."

"Yeah, I've got some things to do as well." mumbled Sirius.

Another silence continued after their words as each left the household with a smile and a wave.

As Lupin breathed in the thick air, he dared not raise his head to the sky.

Harry.

Troubled times were still on the horizon, and he had the sinking feeling this war was going to be much longer than he had thought.


End file.
